Never say Never
by w-hiteromance
Summary: A new girl, the Air Guardian of Vongola Decimo. What is her purpose in coming to Namimori? What is her past, and why doesn't she want anybody to know about it? ALL X OC
1. Chapter 1

The airplane landed in Japan, Namimori's Airport.

"Welcome to Namimori Town! Please hand over your passport, miss."

A female hand in gloves handed over her passport.

"Hm. Lexi Spade? That's a pretty interesting name.. Here's your passport! Thank You!"

The same hand took her passport and flashed a dazzling smile. "Thank You, too."

She stepped out and went looking for a cab.

Just then, a cab pulled up beside her.

"Namimori Middle School, please."

"Why did you get us to gather out here so late, Reborn?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"We have a visitor. I expect her coming very soon. Just wait for a little while, Dame-Tsuna" came the reply.

Tsuna glanced around worriedly. Visitor? So late? And Reborn had gathered all the guardians here, too.

"Don't worry, Tenth! Everything will be fine. I think the visitor will come soon, and then we can go back home to sleep!" Gokudera, seeing that Tsuna was worried, assured him.

A cab pulled in front of the school, cutting off Tsuna's reply. An elegant and strikingly beautiful girl of age 15 stepped out of the cab.

"Tsuna and Guardians, this would be your Guardian of Air. Please take care of her."


	2. Air Guardian

Thanks for all those who reviewed! :D

* * *

"What? Air Guardian? What's that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"The existence of the Air Guardian is top secret in Vongola. As far as the other famiglias are concerned, there are only 7 guardians in Vongola. The air guardian is like the air, always knowing everything, always around us. The air guardian mostly defends, though attacking at times. So far, only in Primo's time there is an air guardian, unknown to others, of course." Reborn explained.

Tsuna looked faint.

Gokudera looked apprehensive.

Yamamoto looked carefree, like always.

Ryohei looked confused, Hibari had no expression.

Chrome nodded slowly to what Reborn said.

Lambo was sleeping.

"Hello. My name is Lexi Spade. From today onwards, I will be joining Vongola X's family. Please take care of me." The girl bowed as she introduced herself.

Tsuna did a double-take at her voice. He glanced at her worriedly. She had long blonde hair that stopped mid-chest in a V shape. Her fringe was side fringe, partly covering her left eye. She had green cat-like eyes and wore a white sleeveless turtleneck and a black skirt with gold linings. Her thigh-length boots was black in colour, and her hands were in white gloves with gold lining.

"Uh..welcome, Lexi…Um, I'm not really sure about this air guardian thing.."Tsuna stuttered.

"Ciaossu, Lexi. It's been sometime."

"Yes it has, Reborn. You don't seem to have change much." Lexi smiled.

"Of course not. Lexi, do you have a place to stay?"

"Grandfather Timoteo is renovating a house for me, but it won't be done so soon. I think I have a reservation in a hotel…"

Reborn looked at Leon, which had magically transformed into a clock.

"You can stay at Tsuna's house tonight, it's too late for you to go to the hotel. Everyone, please meet at Tsuna's house tomorrow morning at 11AM. That's all. You're dismissed."

Hibari immediately went off to who-knows-where.

Chrome headed off to Kokuyo land and Ryohei headed home, still looking confused.

Reborn, Tsuna, Lexi, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo headed home together in the dark.

* * *

Please read & review! Thanks! :)


	3. Author's Note

**Hiya, w-hiteromance here. (Well, duh, who else can it be?)**

**I'm sorry to all those that read this fanfic, but I'm going to temporarily stop writing **_Never Say Never. _

**My finals are coming along (I _know _it's only September the 12th, but, I really, really, wanna do well in this exam. Plus, it's freaking important), and I've gotta study for it. And yes, I know that this story has only 2 freaking chapters. Jeez, somekind of fanfiction author I am. **

**Heh, I promise that immediately after my finals I'll post one _very _long chapter. Or two. **

**My finals will end around...October, the 11th.**

**Ah, I would also like to thank **_jestie kiryuu _**and **_dolphinherovamp5_** for reviewing. Thanks alot! -Hands out virtual cookies- ^-^**

**That'll be all. Till October the 11th! Ja ne! **

**- ****w-hiteromance **


	4. Mysterious

**Sawada Residence; 9AM**

It was a typical day in the Sawada Household.

"Bwahahahaha, Lambo-san shall get all the food!"

"Lambo, no greedy!"

"Now, now, no fighting, I'll cook enough for everybody, alright?"

"Mama, you're too kind to them. You should just leave the stupid cow alone."

Yep, definitely typical.

Tsuna came down the stairs, yawning. "Dame Tsuna, you are finally awake. Hurry up and eat your breakfast. Or rather, what's left to your breakfast." Reborn stated, pointing to a soon-to-be empty plate, with Lambo snatching everything on the plate, and gobbling it.

"LAMBO! You shouldn't eat other people's food! Ah, Reborn , where's Lexi-san? She stayed over last night, but I didn't see her this morning." Tsuna asked while chiding Lambo.

"She left this morning, to her hotel. She needed to start unpacking. You'd better finish your breakfast. We changed the meeting place to Lexi's hotel. And since we'll be gathering everyone together to inform them, we'll need to set off early." Reborn said mysteriously.

"Huh? But why do we need to gather them? Can't we just call the rest?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Easy. You'll need the physical training. Besides, would you like to try to call Hibari?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

Tsuna shuddered. He would choose physical training over calling Hibari and being 'bitten to death'.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Namimori Middle School and gulped. Forget about what he said earlier. Maybe calling Hibari would be better than meeting him face-to-face. Turning to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, he opened his mouth.

"Let's go ho-"

Too late.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" A cold voice whipped out from behind Tsuna.

Turning his head slowly, Tsuna saw the dark haired prefect standing directly behind him glaring at him.

"HIEEEE! Hibari-san! Sorry!"

"OHHH! Hibari! Join us! We are going to meet Lexi-chan at her hotel to the extreme!"

"I don't like crowding. And you are crowding. I shall bite you to death." Hibari said, before pulling out a pair of tonfas.

"Hibari. You should join us. Lexi's rather strong, and you can fight her if you come along." Reborn said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Infant,"Hibari greeted. "Is she really strong?"

"You'll have to see for yourself, won't you?" Reborn asked. "Meet us at the Five Seasons hotel. You should know where it is."

Sending a last cold glare at Tsuna and co., Hibari turned and stalked off.

* * *

"Whoa..it's such a grand hotel.."Tsuna shielded his eyes from the Sun's glare and look all the way up.

"Let's go." Reborn said, entering the grand hotel.

After asking the receptionist at the counter for Lexi's room, or rather, suite, they headed to the elevator for the topmost floor. Pressing the doorbell, Tsuna stepped back and waited. The door slowly creaked open, and… "HIEEEEEEE! LEXI-SANNNNNN!"

* * *

**Hehe, it's been some time! First of all, sorry for the late update! I've been really, really busy nowadays, rushing here and there, and thus no time to update. I promised that I would update immeadiately but I didn't. I'M SO SORRYYYYY! Second, this chapter is short, I know. I'll be updating really, really soon, I promise! And guess what Tsuna saw? :P Hehe. **

**Please Review! Reviews make me update much, much faster. And pardon me for my grammar/spelling mistakes.**

** w-hiteromance **


	5. Without a Doubt

A half-dead looking Lexi peered out from the door of her suite. Jumping forward, Gokudera announced loudly, "Juudaime! I'll protect you, don't worry." And after which, he proceeded to take out his bombs from…somewhere.

"HIIEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN! PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR BOMBS HERE! IT'S SO DANGEROUS!"Tsuna screamed while waving his hands in front of his face. Frowning slightly, Gokudera heeded his beloved Juudaime's words and keeped his bombs.

Lexi blinked, and then opened the door wider to let them in. "Gomen, it's just that when I don't have enough sleep, I don't look so great." Lexi said as she disappeared into the kitchen to get drinks for Tsuna and his guardians.

"Don't look so great? She looks more like a ghost!" Tsuna said mentally, before looking around and noted that Hibari had already arrived. Tsuna started to open his mouth to scream when Lexy walked in holding a tray full of tidbits and glasses of water.

Leaving the tray on the table for the rest of them, Lexi disappeared into one of the many rooms to tidy up her appearance. Looking around, Gokudera quickly noticed that a certain purple pineapple-head wasn't around. He quickly voiced out his thoughts, but before ending his question, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil, and the devil arrives," Lexi muttered under her breath, before shouting for someone to open the door to welcome the "visitor".

Yamamoto, being the one closest to the door, opened it and revealed Chrome, and her two...companions.

"Good. Now that we're all here, we can finally begin. Lexi! Stop fixing your hair and get in here." The comment from Reborn was impatient, and Lexi deduced that he either had PMS, or had other appointments. Sighing, she walked out of her room and to the living room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Lexi, you start." Reborn turned to her.

"Mm, fine." Taking a remote from her pocket, she pointed it at the plasma tv that was mounted on the wall. With a click, it shifted to the right, and revealed tons of stuff in the hole behind.

"This hotel actually belongs to a mafia family, the Stuerr family. They have very close ties with Vongola, and they usually have a room reserved just for us. They know what we want, hence, usually the rooms reserved have lots of hiding places for us to uh, hide things." Lexi explained.

Striding over to the hiding hole, she shifted things around till she found what she wanted. With a map, a bulky folder, markers, and other whatnots, she walked to the dining room table, mentioning for the others to follow her. Dumping everything on the table, she crossed her arms and said evenly, "Let's start."

* * *

"In actual fact, I wasn't supposed to come to Japan this early. You weren't supposed to know me till late next month. But, an emergency cropped up and it was evident that you know me. There's a family, the Suartis family. They were once part of Vongola's Alliance, but…they betrayed us. To cut a long story short, the Suartis family are not exactly buddy buddy with us anymore. They want to kill Tsunayoshi-kun, the Vongola tenth, as revenge for… what we did to them." Lexi said all of these with a seriousness that Tsuna didn't like much.

Chikusa's eyebrows furrowed. "What you did to them…?"

Lexi sighed. "You don't need to know about that. What you need to know, is that someone is trying to assassinate Tsunayoshi-kun. And I won't allow that." Lexi's eyes narrowed.

"WHATTTTTT? WHY MUST THE PERSON ASSASINATE ME! REBORN! THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANNA BE PART OF THE MAFIA!" Tsuna wailed.

"Shut up, dame Tsuna, and listen to Lexi. It's your duty after all as Vongola tenth." Reborn said with a smirk.

Ignoring Tsuna's whimpers, Lexi opened the map and smirked.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"I still don't get it."

"…"

"…"

"ONEE-SAN! WE'VE EXPLAINED IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Tsuna cried out in evident frustration.

"…Ryohei, you're hopeless. Take this home and read." Lexi said irritated, slamming a pile of notes onto Ryohei's chest. She had already explained it more than 3 times, and the block head _still _didn't understand. "Now, all of you, out. You came too early this morning. Let me have my beauty sleep." Shooing them out, she closed the door rather forcefully behind them up. Sighing, she raked her hand through her hair and approached her bed. She'll talk to them later. For now, her sleep come first.

"Onee-san, why don't you come to my place with Gokudera and Yamamoto and we'll explain to you...more…detailed?" Tsuna asked, feeling a little sorry for the white-haired boxer.

"Okay. I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Maa, maa, don't shout Ryohei-senpai. We'll help you understand it!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and walked with Tsuna and the rest to the entrance of the hotel.

"Yeah. Shall we ask Chrome-chan and…" Tsuna's voice trailed off when he noticed that the purpled hair girl was missing, together with her two companions and a certain skylark. "Eh? Where did Hibari-san and Chrome-chan went off to?"

"They left already, dame-Tsuna. You were too engrossed in talking." Reborn answered his question with a kick to Tsuna's poor head. "Now, let's go."

* * *

**OMG, IM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY. T_T **

**I know you guys don't wanna hear my explanations..or maybe you do? **

**In anycase, Im soooooooooooooo sorry. :/ But, thanks to those that like this story. :D Arigato~**

**That'll be all for now. Sayonara~ ^^**

**w-hiteromance **


	6. Surprises, with a touch

Tsuna sighed. He had been explaining to Ryohei for the past, let's see…, hour and half? He was sure that even a person with a single digit IQ would have understood by now. Before, Tsuna was sure Ryohei wasn't so stupid. Now, he was not so sure. He had just sent Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei off earlier.

"Tsuna-kun! Dinner's ready!"

Tsuna went down to dinner rather tired. After all, he DID waste half an hour's saliva and time earlier. When he settled down on his chair however, he nearly fell of it.

"GAHHHHHHH! LEXI-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Lexi just blinked. "Eating?" She offered as a reply with her mouth full of food.

Tsuna sighed again. He seem to be doing that these past days. And his house was growing smaller and smaller what with the amount of people staying in it. He could feel a headache growing slightly already.

* * *

Lexi finished off her dinner with a contented smile. It was so delicious, the food. Better then room service. She considered hiring Tsuna's mom for Vongola as a chef, but then thought otherwise. It might not be a good idea. Besides, what if the wife met the husband? That would be a HUGE problem..and would need lots of explaining.

She left the dishes with Tsuna's mother, who had insisted that she called her Nana, and Poison Cooking Bianchi. The latter had not even bat an eyelid when Lexi waltzed in the house. She was clearly used to situations like this.

Lexi walked up the stairs, not forgetting her mission for coming here. She stopped outside a door that had a tuna fish on it, and it was clearly Tsuna's room.

Pushing open the door, she found Tsuna in the midst of his homework. She closed the door softly and walked over to his desk. She peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Practically _everything _was a zero. Zero for math, zero for English, zero for history… so and off. True, there were a couple 20+ marks here and there, but…

Tsuna sensed her behind him and gave a soft eep.

"Lexi-san! When did you get in here?"

"Not long ago. Oh wow, almost all your tests are zero. If I hadn't met you face to face that time, I would have not believed that you are the Vongola tenth ruler. This is pathetic…" Lexi said as she settled herself on his bed.

Tsuna stared at the young girl. Where did the formal and respectful girl that he met for the first time went off to? Who was this sarcastic person? "…that time? Which time?"

Lexi's face maintained neutral. "Nothing..Oh and I came here to find you because I wanted to ask you…"

* * *

**...**

**People.**

**I just checked the hits on this story and died. And then I revived again. **

**But anyway. The number of hits for this story is 1061.**

**...**

**And, yes. I double-checked, triple-checked and keep on checking. **

**And, no. Im not kidding. **

**1061.**

**With only 9 reviews. **

**Im shocked/horrified/happy/stunned.**

**Ah, well. Chapter 6 of Never Say Never. :D Relatively short chapter this time round though. :/ OH, OH and I wanna thank _animeloverfershure _and _dolphinherovamp5_ for reviewing. :DD Many thanks to the both of you! **

**Oh oh and ty for animeloverfershure for pointing out my mistake in chapter 5. ^^ I should have typed oni-san instead of onee-san right? Psps, and ty again! **

**Lexi's changing isn't she? And im sorry for those Ryohei-lover fans that I made Ryohei sounded a little...stupid. SORRY. T_T**

**K..that should be all. REVIEWWWWWWW. TY ^^**

**w-hiteromance **


End file.
